


【蛇兔/龙兔】谁杀死了知更鸟（1）

by Ridermocha



Series: 谁杀死了知更鸟 [1]
Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 17:44:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19978009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ridermocha/pseuds/Ridermocha
Summary: 尽管只是事实上的养父子，桐生战兔和父亲石动惣一间的亲密要远超一般父子。战兔并没有多少选择，他一向忠诚地接受石动赋予他的。在高中，他遇到了小两届的万丈龙我，并迅速和万丈建立了友谊，然而这友谊的变质让石动大为不满。





	【蛇兔/龙兔】谁杀死了知更鸟（1）

桐生战兔很早就察觉，自己的家庭和大多数人不太一样。他知道石动惣一只是养父，两人并没有血缘关系，但这不妨碍他一向的对父亲的尊重。

尽管只是养子，石动却在战兔身上倾注了全部心血。相应的，桐生战兔接收到了每一丝最微妙的行动之下的含义，成为了石动惣一手心之上最完美的造物。

战兔八岁时，不知道从哪里听说石动只是养父。石动花了几天观察他，却发现幼小的养子并没有萌生任何寻根溯源的欲望，只是偶尔稍微疏离了一些，不和他亲密地肌肤相贴，反而会隔开几步，安静下来，像是在反过来观察石动。

战兔稚嫩而笨拙的观察行为让石动觉得十分有趣，于是他情不自禁用上了一些自己的恶趣味。

被安排上床睡觉后，再听到异样的声音，以战兔的性格，一定会出来查看吧？石动横躺在沙发上，把电视里的情色电影声音调到刚好能从门缝溜进战兔房间的程度。他松开裤链，无所事事地握上了自己未起兴趣的阴茎。电影开头是段可有可无的吵闹剧情，女优故作姿态地吵个不停，石动百无聊赖地看向走廊。

女优沉下腰褪下上衣，战兔光着脚、有些困扰地慢慢走进客厅。

他一眼就看到了石动还没进入状态的手淫，立刻扭过头去，却又不小心瞥到了开始动作起来的影片，嘴巴畏惧地张张合合。

“过来，战兔。”石动空着的手招呼儿子，“想跟爸爸睡吗？”

“我……”战兔开始盯着脚下无辜的地板，“我不知道……”

不知怎的，他心中回去的选择已经被断绝了。所以战兔犹豫、僵硬地垂着头走向石动，抬起膝盖攀上沙发，蹭到石动身前，最后一点距离被石动代劳揽过。他的额头贴在石动胸口，父亲温热的体温、散去一般的烟草味、阴茎的檀腥味亲切地包起他，像羽毛一样轻柔地垫起了他的身体。

石动一手捂起战兔的眼睛，能感觉到孩子情不自禁睁眼看向自己的阴茎，指缝遮不住的间隙是大人的画像，战兔本可以选择闭上眼的。

他的阴茎终于精神起来，勃起后龟头却随着手的动作不时蹭到战兔腿上，沾得战兔睡裤一层粘湿。怀中的儿童紧张地僵了全身，然而战兔没有后避，像是被献祭的牺牲品一样留在原位，任父亲自慰时有意无意地脏污自己。

可怜的孩子连呼吸都屏了起来，却装得像是在熟睡，像是这只是一夜普通的父子时间。石动俯下头轻吻在儿子脸颊，倾身拽过面纸擦拭主要射在手上、一小部分射到了战兔身上的精液。  
今夜的一切都无可厚非，成年人自慰就像月光洒在窗檐上一样平常，只不过恰巧被过分聪慧的孩子目睹，恰巧让他闻到了精液的味道罢了。

战兔紧紧贴在石动胸口，终于祈愿般紧闭上双眼。他直觉发生了非同一般的事情，父亲对他伸出了分叉的蛇信子。恐惧压过好奇，他使劲嗅着过去厌烦的烟草味，希望忘掉只被电视光亮映出、却清晰异常的父亲的阴茎。

清晨两人默契地装作无事发生，但战兔知道那天临走他叫爸爸时挤出的笑容并不真心。

到桐生战兔进入高中时，他看起来和同龄人无异，除非硬要指出他智力远超常人这点。桐生战兔是个受欢迎的天才帅哥高中生，至少他常常这样自称。

当他无意中撞到万丈龙我、小有名气的学弟放学后想尽办法把棒球往教学楼上打时，好奇驱使他停下脚步，“你在做什么？”

“想办法打破田中的窗户。”万丈又一次抛起了球，棒球砰一下砸在墙壁上。

战兔呆了一会，看到学弟又做了几次差之毫厘的尝试，他伸出手，示意万丈把球棒递给自己。

“你看，”战兔比划了一下，“掌握好角度的话就很简单了，我的计算是——”

一击中的，玻璃碎裂的声音回响在黄昏空荡的校园里。

“糟了……”战兔退了一步，在反应过来前被万丈握住手腕，绕开教学楼，飞快跑出了校园。

万丈俯下身，手撑在膝盖上喘气，缓过劲来扭头看向助人为乐的陌生人。

战兔也在喘气，万丈拉得太狠，他一路跑过来喉咙发紧得疼。可这学弟投来的目光充满陌生，战兔不得不挤出自我介绍，“桐生战兔。”

体力好的万丈好像已经缓过劲来，直起身来精神饱满地冲战兔伸手，“万丈龙我。你是学长？”

战兔含糊地点了下头，开始猜测被自己打破窗户的万丈讨厌的田中老师有没有来得及看到逃跑的犯人。他看到万丈收起棒球棒，有些后悔。万丈不知道在想什么，神神秘秘地靠近凑到他耳边小声说：“今天是我们的秘密哦。”

“老师问的话我一定会告发你的。”战兔翻了个白眼，摆摆手走开了。

小小的违纪没有造成一丝风波，只是给战兔增加了一个后辈朋友。桐生战兔和万丈龙我没有半点相似，但胜在万丈积极热心，频繁往来三年级的走廊，午饭时就拽着战兔的手腕跑到天台上。

战兔盘腿坐下，他已经学会提前在口袋里备一条手帕，这样就不会沾脏裤子了。

“到底有什么必要……”他念叨过好多次，但万丈喜欢天台，喜欢直射天台的阳光，喜欢只有风声和谈话声的静谧。万丈不在乎衣服，大咧咧地躺在战兔身边，眯着眼看向太阳。

“战兔，你会自己做便当吗？”万丈把面包的包装纸揉成一团攥在手心里，懒洋洋地看向还在嚼面包的战兔。

“会倒是会。”战兔应道。

“那能给我做吗？”

战兔思考了一会，点头应下了。

之后半天万丈走路都想蹦一下，有时候他真的蹦了，幸好战兔看不到。

放学时他照常找上战兔，磨磨蹭蹭地走出校门。战兔精神很好，弯着嘴角讨论便当的菜品，绕来绕去似乎都要围绕玉子烧展开。

万丈第一次感觉到某种与气温无关的燥热，温暖的、同血液一起流遍全身的热流，战兔就在他身边，笑起来时有一对小小的可爱酒窝。讲到激动时会夸张地挥舞双手，手指自满地指来指去。

“战兔，”万丈说，“暑假要不要一起去看烟花？”

战兔眨了下眼，兴奋地说：“穿浴衣去吗？”

“你喜欢就穿吧。”

战兔冲他眯起眼笑了，没过一会他又闭上眼，抓挠起头发，嘴角依然幸福地上提着。“怎么有种被后辈照顾的感觉啊。”

能并肩而行的路程截止在这个拐角，再想延长就会暴露自己的意图。万丈刻意放慢脚步，后来他意识到只有男女情侣才会那样迈着小碎步、把三步路走成三百步。

“战兔！”

万丈回过头，看到一个陌生的中年人冲战兔招手。他穿着黑白条纹的衬衫，夹克平放在胳膊上，黑皮鞋在夕阳下闪着奢侈的光晕。万丈感到一种与生俱来的警惕，与无缘无故的敌意。  
战兔已经不再留在他身边，反而直接跑向了中年人，像孩子一样扑到中年人怀里。中年人张开双臂，紧紧拥抱了一下战兔。

“爸爸。”战兔用的是孩子气的称呼，大概是顾及到身后的万丈，他叫出口时声音压得很低，但没能抑制住习惯性浮上脸颊的笑容。

战兔和他的父亲有那么亲密吗？万丈困惑地看向害羞却止不住笑容的战兔，没来由地感到沮丧。


End file.
